


My Mistake!

by bubb1es



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistakes, but in actuality he's just being a good friend, in which Hamilton thinks Laurens is asking for a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubb1es/pseuds/bubb1es
Summary: Honestly, Laurens found himself relishing in the lips pressed against his own. It wasn't what he had intended to happen in his day, but both him and Hamilton could agree it certainly wasn't unwanted.





	My Mistake!

Alexander poked around the tall tent, shuffling into his clothes one by one and soon into his long leather boots. It was an impeccable day- one that seemed as if it couldn't be fazed by the likes of rain or clouds. The sun beat down on the earth like a radiator, baking the ground into a hard dusty dryness. Alexander tied his cravat around his neck, covering the tanned skin that had been protected from the sun's rays by the fabric. His stature suggested he was in a bit of a hurry.

Of course, he had every reason to be. Hamilton found himself to be someone who enjoyed leading a troop into unknown territory, scouting out the land and making note of any oddities or strange appearances. And with the taste of freedom on the tip of his tongue, it seemed to light a newer, brighter fire in his chest to be apart of the action.

America had been in a tricky situation, but things had finally begun to somewhat look up for the country. It seemed as if the clouds had parted and the red coats of the enemy had slowly diminished. This made not only Alexander excited, but America excited. This was soon to be known as a major turning point in history, after all.

When the troops had set up a camp on the outskirts of the forest, Hamilton of course was paired with his best bud, Laurens, who did not argue.

He always found a way to put Hamilton's words into actions, and it seemed as if the two ultimately worked better together than alone. Nobody had questioned it when the two bunked together without a second thought.

Laurens sat on the roll-out mat that acted as a bed while watching the other man stumble around, picking up a belt to thread it through his white pants, and blowing his hair out of his eyes. He had to admit, he only had one problem being Alexander's 'roommate'. And that was the late nights he spent with a reading light on, scratching words onto parchment while tapping his foot under him. It seemed as if the man never slept, and it was also affecting how much John slept. His sleeping began to dwindle as soon as he realized Alexander would not, in fact, stop making noise at some point.

Just as the man finished readying himself, he turned to grin at his partner. Hamilton had always thought of John as someone he could share his life with, whether that be in a platonic way, or even a romantic one. He wasn't one to care- in fact, he found himself so drawn to the other boy, that he sometimes felt an inexplainable urge to always keep him close.

Alexander studied the dotted freckles splayed over his features, noting the way his hair seemed to be pooling out from the little hair tie that kept the curls in place. "Off I go, Jack. Wish me luck." He finally stated to the other man, looking down at the freckled boy who sat on the ground.

"May you have all the luck in the world, Alex." Laurens grinned back, meeting his gaze.

Yet, as Hamilton turned to walk out, Laurens found his eyes darting off to the other side of the room, landing on something that may be important throughout the day.

"Wait." He called out to the other, before Alexander had the chance to bounce out of the room to go excitedly meet the men waiting by the horses. John placed a hand on his own knee as he hoisted himself to stand up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a smile, tilting his head.

Hamilton blinked up, his mind running for a split second to question what he could have possibly missed. Finally, his face broke out into a smile as well. "Right." He muttered, marching forward towards the other man. Laurens barely had time to raise an eyebrow, before his vision was filled with Alexander, fully dressed in his formal coat and riding gear, walk up only to come way too close.

The shorter leaned up to press a chaste kiss to John's somewhat chapped lips, relishing in the feeling of warmness that flooded him.

The way their lips molded together made Hamilton feel as if he could do that a thousand times again, and never be tired of it. He pulled back from the short peck, tilting his head up. Almost immediately, Laurens' eyes widened, as he took a step back. His face lit up with redness, as he searched his best friend's eyes while raising his hands.

"I meant your _hair tie_." He muttered out, the last syllable breaking off from the rest in a nervous stammer.

He couldn't decide if he should be _disgusted_ from what had just happened, or if he wanted to _pull him close again_. After all, two men kissing should be taboo, _right_? Yet something inside of Laurens seemed to want to erupt with joy. Could this have possibly been what he had wanted for a long time without even knowing? He felt the uncontrollable urge to grin, and he mildly thought something might be wrong with him.

"But thanks?" He finally concluded, with a small smile to ease the awkwardness. Alexander seemed to pause for a second, having to let the statement settle in his brain. Finally, he lifted an arm to cough lightly in his wrist, out of pure embarrassment.

"Right. Of course." He cleared his throat, walking over to his bedside to pick up the little tie. John stayed planted right where he was, pressing his lips lightly together, still stunned at what just took place.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll be on my way then." Alexander breathed out, his eyes still wide and a nervous grin painted on his features. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to think that was what John meant at some point. He felt like hitting his head against a wall- like curling into a hole of darkness- like _hiding away and never coming back_ \- like-

"Wait, Alex." John murmured, interrupting his thought process. Laurens didn't really know what he was doing when he walked forward, and especially didn't know what he was doing when he came to stand in front of the other man. He looked down at his friend, noting the way he still had a slight pink tinge from the embarrassment and shame. John let a soft smile erupt on his features.

"You forgot something else." He whispered, before leaning down to let their lips meet for the second time that day. His hands came up to cup Alexander's stubbly chin, and he noticed briefly that kissing the other man was in no way close to any girl he had ever kissed. This was so much _better_.

Hamilton sighed in relief at the kiss, melting into the other's arms. He vaguely wondered if this was okay. But he wasn't one to care if it was right or not. As long as his mind found something appealing and wonderful, screw what the world thought.

He let the side of his lips tilt upwards in the kiss, closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, when Hamilton was saddled onto the back of a horse and moving through the open fields, he found his thoughts wandering. He barely noticed as a smile came to his face, and his ears began to take on a pinkness. It was only when one of the men shouted "Having a good day, sir?" From a nearby horse, when he snapped out of the pleasing memory of that morning. "I suppose." He shot back over the sound of hooves, wearing his smile even more brightly.

_Who knew something so wrong by society's standards, could feel so right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I also posted it to wattpad, where you can find me under @bub-bles .
> 
> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
